Redecorating
by LenoreSeraph
Summary: Now that peace has been achieved Relena faces a bigger challenge . . . decorating her boyfriends room. My first fic, based on a challenge. 1xR
1. Chapter 1

Based on a challenge over on BI.

Warnings: hints/mentions of sex. Citrus, not too much I think.

**Redecorating**

The light streamed through the curtains, right onto Relena's face. She woke up, mentally cursing the curtains, opened her eyes and wondered were she was. It certainly wasn't her room.

Relena started to get up when she heard a low moan from the person laying next to her; she looked and her heart swelled at the view. As always, she was awe struck by the look on his face. Whenever they spent the night together, Heero slept with a peaceful look, the expression on his usually harsh face softening. Forcing her eyes off Heero's face, she looked about the room.

Heero's room.

It was the first night she had spent in Heero's room, usually they would stay in her bedroom. Last night they had gotten home late and, when they did reach the room, she had been too busy to notice details. Now her gaze swept the room taking it all in. It was spacious and tastefully decorated and furnished in shades of brown like all the rooms in the mansion. She especially took notice of the curtains, those hateful traitors who had let the light in and woken her. On the corner there was one of the those multiple exercise machines and on the desk sat Heero's laptop. Other than those two items, the room lacked any personal touches.

She didn't like it.

Her wondering was interrupted when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning..," she purred, and gave Heero a sweet, simple kiss. Just when she was ready to pull away, however, Heero leaned into her deepening the kiss. He was about to drag her down into the pillows with him, when she pulled away. She looked into his deep cobalt ayes while he stared back with a surprised expression.

"Heero, you know this is the first time we've spent the night in your room?"

He smirked leaned into her and huskily whispered, "Let's spend the day here too."

She was about to give in to his silent promise when she caught sight of the curtains out of the corner of her eye. 'No' she thought 'those curtains have to go' and pulled away.

The confused look returned to his face.

"Heero, why don't you redecorate?"

He stared.

"Oh. Come on it will be fun. I mean the war is over Heero, and yet your room still looks like a barrack. We could get new paint, and get rid of those curtains. I know let's go shopping."

All through out Heero had stayed quiet, but at the mention of 'shopping', he finally broke his silence.

"I'm not going shopping."

"Heero, it will be a nice chance for us to spend time together, don't you want to spend time with me?" She gave him her best pout.

"Relena..," it came out a growl.

She needed to think fast. Heero, like any other man, hated shopping, but, unlike any other man, he would not be persuaded by cute puppy faces. The man was just too stubborn.

"Fine then, you won't go shopping," she suddenly exclaimed with a wicked smile, "But..."

Relena leaned over Heero, reaching for something, pressing her body to his. Skin to skin. Unable to focus Heero did not even realize what she was doing until he heard:

"Hi, Jean... good morning to you too," She was on the phone with her secretary. "Could you tell me what I have scheduled for this afternoon...hmmm...yea...L2 Colony meeting huh?...OK. Could you call the Representative tell him I'm very sorry but I won't be able to make the appointment and mention that the circus is in town, he loves the circus. Then call Catherine and ask her if she can let the Representative in for me...Thank you Jean...Huh, what am I doing? Oh nothing, don't worry about it."

She hung up.

Heero, who had been enjoying the feel of her body against his, took her off him, planted her on the corner of the bed, stared into her eyes and repeated, "I'm Not Going Shopping."

"Of course you're not, Heero. After my meetings I have three hours free, and I'm going shopping," she paused, "But... as my head of security and personal body guard I'm afraid you'll have to come along."

She quickly kissed him before he could complain further, a deep kiss full of promise. "I'll kill you," he muttered when they pulled away.

"That didn't work before Heero. Now, we'll start with the curtains. What do you think of green?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heero walked into his room quite pleased with himself. He looked around and still could not understand the reason for Relena's disapproval of the room, especially the curtains. Why was it she was so obsessed with shopping? All day she had been mentioning just how happy she was about her "redecorating project", she had even picked out a color: green, "like that shirt you used to wear remember?" She had said.

'But not anymore' he thought, he had made sure that Relena (and therefore he) could not go shopping. If any of her many drivers valued their lives, he was sure they did, no one would drive her anywhere.

"Heero," Relena's cheerful voice called out as she walked into the room, looked at the curtains and grimaced. "Hurry we have to go."

Heero stared at her. "How?"

"Pagan will take us." She chirped brightly.

Pagan. How could he have forgotten? Pagan would do anything for Relena.

"Now hurry you wouldn't want to leave me without protection,would you?"

Thirty minutes later, Heero and Relena stood outside a large building that could have held mobile suits for all it showed.

"Lady Une recommended it," Relena explained, "She said it was a nice inconspicuous place."

The building was really a warehouse. Inside, it was spacious and oddly deserted. So, Relena had picked out a place he wouldn't completely hate, huh? 'She really does love me.'

For the next hour they walked around, Relena chattering about her day, life, and the ugly curtains Heero had, while Heero "hn" every now and then pretending to be interested. She showed him various different styles asking for his opinion. Heero, however could only reply with "Nice","sure", and "whatever".

Finally, after two hours of this torture, Relena stoped. She was trying to figure out which one of two curtains to get.

"Which one do you want, Heero?"

He looked at one. Green. He looked at the other. Green. He looked at the two and tried to find the difference between them. None. He looked back at Relena to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"I'm sure I'll like the one you pick Relena."

She beamed at him and went back to contemplating the identical curtains.

'It wasn't so bad,' Heero thought, 'now I just have to wait for her to decide and we can go home and maybe christen the curtains.' He was just thinking of all the things they could do when all of a sudden-

"Hey Relena, Heero buddy, what are you guys doing here? Looking for some nice curtains, huh huh huh?"

Duo.

The only thing that stopped Heero from shooting him was Relenas hand on his arm.

"Duo, Hilde, it's nice to see you again... um What are you doing here?"

"Duo blew up an engine in the living room, don't ask. Now we have to redecorate and Lady Une said this was a wonderful place," Hilde explained. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh... Well see I was thinking about getting new curtains for my room," it was the best Relena could come up with.

"Really? OK, I'll help you pick. Is this what you had in mind? The design is nice but, green? You can't have a green room Relena. How about this one?"

Hilde held up a pale pink curtain. Heero cringed. Relena tried to think fast, 'I can't tell them is for Heero's room.'

"Come on Relena, I know its a little girly but you are still young," Hilde insisted.

"Yhea Lena, with this you can feel even more like a princess," Duo added.

Heero looked pleadingly at Relena, but the truth was she had no choice.

"I guess you're right Hilde, I'm sure they will look wonderful in my room," she lied.

"OK, lets pay, get out of here, and get some chow!" Duo led the way to the cashier.

And so they left the warehouse with the pink curtains in the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a disaster! All I wanted was to your room a little more personal and this is what I get. Pink curtains for my boyfriend's room!"

Relena stomped across the living room throwing the pink curtains on the floor. Heero watched her. He felt bad really. It was all Maxwell's fault. 'I should have killed him when I had the chance,' he couldn't now. Hilde would get sad if he did, she would run to Relena, and Relena would get mad at him. 'Maybe I could silence Hilde as well-

"Heero are you listening? I said what do you think we should do now?"

"Hn."

"Come on Heero. You know if your room looked better, I might want to spend more time in there," she said it with a wink that left little to interpretation.

'Have to think fast.' Heero tried to come up with a solution. "Um...Maybe..."

"Might I make a suggestion, Miss Relena." Paygan stood in the doorway with a platter of tea on one hand and a magazine in the other. He walked to were Relena was, stepping over the curtains, and handed her the tea and magazine.

Relena looked at the cover. "A New Look". A shopping magazine.

"Oh! Thank you Paygan. You always know what to do."

Heero had no idea if he should shoot Paygan or thank him. He settled for staring with his stoic expression instead.

"Come on Heero let's see which one would look good in your room"

Relena slowly surfaced from her deep, peaceful sleep. She could feel Heero beginning to stir at her side. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around in the darkness. 'Nice,' she thought. No light what so ever penetrated the room.

It had taken two hours to choose the right curtain, with Heero repeatedly answering her question with "Nh." Then she had to wait one week for the curtains to arrive. They had been mailed to Paygan to ensure that no one would question why she needed green curtains. Finally, after a week they had arrived. It had taken another two hours for Heero to put them up. It was amazing how the man could pilot a gundam with ease, and yet had to struggle to figure out how curtains stayed up.

Relena looked the curtains. 'It was worth it,' she thought with a happy smile.

"Are you happy Relena?", Heero questioned noting her smug.

"Yes." She leaned into him, pushing back into bed, and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, expressing all her gratitude for letting her do as she pleased. It had annoyed him, she knew, the whole ordeal. She pulled away and looked at the curtains again. 'Definitely worth it,' those curtains were a lot better and he would come to see that in time.

"You know Heero, now we have to get a new paint job to go with the curtains."

He stared at her. She laughed and kissed him once again.

FIN.


End file.
